Havoc and Splashes
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Jinx finds this pool party to be rather gloomy, so she decides to brighten up the place- the Jinx way. Rated T for mischief and suggestive themes. Jinx POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Havoc and Splashes!**

_Jinx Crashes the Pool Party!_

* * *

Part 1: Let's Get This Party Started!

I knew this party was going to be a bust when I heard that nobody but the champions from the Hall of Justice were going to be here—I mean look at them just sitting on their butts! I mean it's called a _pool party _for a reason, guys! Not sit-on-your-butts-and-watch-the-water party! Hmm, this party is going to need some livening up! No fear my good people—and monsters—Jinx is here to save, or crash, this party!

Now, let's see what we can fix first… Aha!

* * *

I walked over to some empty seats with my pink towel around my shoulders, thinking of how I could bring some action into this snooze fest as I swung one of my blue braids around. I plopped myself on a white lounge chair, throwing my feet up and watched the still waters. Thinking is hard…

I decided to stop thinking for a moment—my brain was starting to hurt—and look around and see what all the other _partygoers _were doing. Ahri and Riven were chatting up a storm while Vayne and Diana sunbathed—they really needed it too… I watched Katarina gawk at a bunch of guys flexing their muscles; I think they were Darius, Aatrox, Garen and Zac—although I couldn't tell who she was looking at. Eww, and then I watched those two kids in love frolicked towards the beach followed by that guy who likes rocks. This really was a boring party…

"Hey would you like something to drink, young lady?" said a voice next to me. I turned and saw a bald guy wearing these dark shades—maybe he was wearing them to stare at the chicks in their bikinis and not get caught. I pulled my towel over my chest and short, and then I noticed he was holding out a drink to me in a martini glass. I took it and looked inside of it, eyeing it as I swirled it around. "Oh, don't worry it's just soda," He said, catching on to my suspicions, "My name is Lee Sin, but you can just call me Lee, if you'd like." Lee smiled as he put his hand out in front of him.

"I'm Jinx; you can just call me Jinx." I smiled back, shaking his hand. "So Lee, what do you people do for fun around here?" I asked as I sipped some of his soda—mmm it was cherry flavored.

"We do whatever we please here. It is one day out of the summer where all the champions come to hang out from home duties and duties within the Institute of War, so most of us just tend to soak up some sun and relax." He said as he sat on a chair next to me, "In other words, nothing exciting really happens here, besides the occasional diving contest, so it's pretty dull."

"I pretty much guessed that as soon as I walked in here," I groaned, slumping back in my chair. "So are you wearing those shades to stare at girls in their bikinis or what?" I asked smugly pointing at him. Lee turned to me with a hard face.

"I'm blind."

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were blind! I just thought that—" I stammered almost spilling my drink. I stopped when Lee began to laugh. I even noticed that my yelling caused some people to look our way.

"It is no big deal; I have been blind for many years. It does not bother me." He chuckled as he took another sip of his drink. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in embarrassment and took another sip of my drink.

"So what do you do for fun, Lee?" I asked and he sat up in his seat. He smiled down at his drink as he swirled it inside of the coconut.

"Me? I drink." He said, taking yet another big gulp of his drink. Lee sighed with relief, "Do you not want to spend this glorious day enjoying a few cups of good drinks?"

"No, last time I got plastered I blew up a few buildings in Piltover, and not on purpose that time either. What I really want to do is pull some pranks!" I groaned. I noticed Lee stand up and fix his shirt.

"If you desire to pull pranks, I know someone you might enjoy spending time with." He chucked as he lent out his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me in the direction of the bar. I hope this party gets started soon…

* * *

**Bonus:** Riven vs Yasuo!

"Oh," Ahri sighed as she dipped her long leg in the pool. "What's wrong Riven? You've had a sour face ever since you sat with me." She hummed as she poked Riven's leg. Riven groaned as she looked a row of palm trees that stood next to the two women. "Hmm what are you staring at?" Ahri asked as she leaned over to look where Riven was glaring.

Ahri lifted her shades as she noticed that one of the smaller trees was moving. As leaned in closer she noticed it was Yasuo… Ahri smacked her lip and sat up right.

"Oh it's just him. Don't let him bother you Riven, I know he just wants to ruin your day off." Suddenly Ahri felt a cold splash of water on her shoulders. She gasped loudly as the cold water sent a shiver up her back, making all her nine tails frizz out. Riven looked down at the broken water balloon that missed her. She was angry that it hit Ahri. Riven threw her towel on Ahri's back and stood up to confront the culprit.

"You ass! Watch where you throwing those things!" She yelled.

"Then maybe next time you will think about putting sand in my drink, you brat!" Yasuo yelled from behind the row of trees preparing another water balloon.

_I'm not going to let some water ruin my day off! When Yasuo throws that next water balloon, I'll take it so it doesn't hit Ahri again and when he is preparing a next one, I'll strike, _Riven thought as she prepared herself for the attack. The Exile watched as the samurai hurled the red balloon at her, and she waited for its arrival. The cold splash of water made Riven's skin crawl, but she held her ground.

"Is that all you got?" She yelled proudly, trying to keep the shiver unnoticed. She waited for Yasuo to turn his back, but all he did was stare wide-eyed at her. Riven noticed that the samurai's face and ears were turning a deep red. "What are you gawking at?"

"Riven! You're bikini top!" Ahri whispered to her. Riven looked down at her chest and screamed. The water had made Riven's white bikini top see through. Enraged, Riven grabbed her boogie board and chased after Yasuo, who dashed off when he realized the Exile would be on her way to chase him. "Those two should really get a room..."

* * *

_It's summer already? Time to party!- I'm a Yasuo Riven enthusiast. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Havoc and Splashes**

_Water balloons don't hurt people, I mean, unless you throw them. Then they hurt everyone_!

Part Two: Gross! This is a Party Not a Love Convention!

* * *

I followed Lee to where the bar was located; was he actually trying to this so called _prankster_ or was he just getting more drinks… How the heck does he know where he is going anyway? Maybe I should just keep that question to myself… Sitting at the bar was a man with a large scar on his eye and he was looking at himself in a mirror, sitting beside him was a little yordle with goggles on; he was laughing hysterically for no reason. Lee sat beside him, patting him on his little shoulders.

"Hello Ziggs," he greeted him as he gave his empty cup to the bartender, "how are you doing on this wonderful day off?" he asked.

"This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be!" the little yordle complained. "I wasn't allowed to bring my Hextech bombs, all I have are these water balloons! Not to mention that everyone is on to me this time, I can't trick anyone!" _Bombs? Tricks? Now this guy I could hang around with! _

"Great, I have a friend I think you would enjoy!" Lee chuckled and took the drink from the bartender as he held it out to him. Ziggs turned around in his chair and looked at me. To my surprise, he smiled at me.

"Hey, I know you!" Ziggs laughed, "You're that chick who has been giving the police department a hard time! I'd have to admit, your work blowing up the bank was extravagant!" I couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?"

"Jinx," I answered bashfully as I twirled my bangs around my finger. He held his little paw out to me and we shook. "Lee told me you pull pranks?" Ziggs smiled widely and jumped off his stool.

"Yes ma'am! If its pranks you want, I'm your yordle!" He laughed and I noticed the man beside us look at us suspiciously. "Come on! Let's go get started!" He yelled excitedly and started off away from the bar. I started to follow when I noticed Lee was still in his seat.

"'Are you coming with us Lee?" I asked. He took a big gulp of his drink and then sucked on a lime that was sitting on the rim of his glass.

"No, I am going to spend my day here. You two have fun and enjoy yourselves!" He smiled at me before gesturing to the bartender to get him another drink.

"Okay Lee, but just remember your fair game too!" I giggled before I skipped off to join Ziggs.

Ziggs waited for me by the empty lounge chairs; I guess he didn't want anyone hearing what we were up too. I sat down on a lounge chair beside him, crossing my legs.

"Okay what do you want to do first?" I asked Ziggs who was fixing his goggles.

"Well I got all these empty water balloons that are just begging to be thrown at people!" He laughed as he pulled out a handful of balloons from his trunks pockets. I gazed at them with admiration; they weren't guns or rockets, but they would defiantly make people going running to their moms! "But the problem is, I don't know where we should start!" he groaned as he shoved the balloons back in his pocket.

I sat there and I thought for a second; this is a day with too much thinking! Just then I remembered those cute little kids that were running to the beach together. How gross. I thought that they would make the perfect first victims.

"Well I think I know where we could go…" I giggled deviously. Ziggs ears twitched as he grinned at me.

* * *

Ziggs and I quietly hurried by people as we made our way to the white sands on the beach, our arms full of filled water balloons. I kicked off my boots before we got on the sand. I smiled when I heard Ziggs trying to keep his laugh down. We looked all around the beach before we spotted _them_, that cute little couple that put a bad taste in my mouth.

"There they are," I groaned in disgust as I gestured towards them with my nose. They sat on a towel as the boy rubbed lotion on the girl's shoulders, sickening. I almost gagged when I saw him plant a gross wet one on her.

"Well it would be pretty obvious if we threw these balloons at them out in the open like this," Ziggs thought aloud. I watched him as he looked around the beach, and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Follow me!" Ziggs chuckled before he dashed off, kicking up a bunch of sand behind him. He skidded on the sand as we got to a woman lying on a towel. She lifted her sunglasses to eye us and our balloons questionably. Beside her sat a large surfboard—you could probably knock someone out with it.

"Hey Leona," He greeted her with his big grin; I decided to smile widely at her too, Ziggs wanted something from her. Leona sat up and flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder.

"Hello, what are you two up to?" she asked as she pointed at our balloons.

"Oh nothing special, just going to throw some water balloons at Lux an Ezreal." Ziggs shrugged. _So they had names… _Leona looked over at the young couple who were sharing a large soda, freaking nauseating.

"How does this involve me?" She asked kind of interested in what we were planning. Leona put her shades on and leaned back on her elbows.

"Well we need a place to throw them from, but throwing them out in the open is just dumb. I noticed that you brought your big board with you. It would easily hide two pranksters at work. What do you say Leona? Will you lend us your board for a few minutes?" Ziggs asked cunningly. Leona thought over it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Let them have it good. Ezreal deserves a few balloons to the face for letting me die in lane last time we were matched together." She chuckled before she lied back on her towel. Ziggs laughed before he and I grabbed her big surfboard and dashed off a few yards away from her.

Ziggs gently placed the balloons he was carrying on the sand before ramming his side of the surfboard into the sand, I did the same. Ziggs rubbed his paws together evilly before peeking over the board at Ezreal and Lux.

"This is perfect; they don't even know what's coming!" Ziggs laughed hysterically. He filled his two paws with balloons and grinned at me. "Are you ready, Jinx?" He asked. I grabbed a few in my hands.

"I was born ready!" I replied with my own snicker.

"Then… FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ziggs called out and we threw a brigade of balloons. All sorts of these colored water bombs soared through the sky and on to our targets. The two kids covered themselves with their hands, but it was no use. They were soaked by the time we got through our first batch of balloons and their boom box was smoking from the water damage. I couldn't help but laugh when Lux stood up and scream her little lungs out.

"MY HAIR!" She cried as her headband fell to her face. Ziggs was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up. Our hysteric laughing brought the couples attention to us, and they weren't very happy about it. _Oops. _

"I think it's time to run," I whispered to Ziggs as Ezreal mentioned something to that gem guy while pointing at us. The gem guy didn't look to happy to see us as he pulled his umbrella from out of the sand.

"Ha-ha I think you might be right, Jinx." Ziggs answered and we dashed towards Leona, dropping her surfboard next to her. Leona looked over at Lux and Ezreal who were still dripping wet and she laughed, giving us a thumb up.

"Thanks Leona!" Ziggs and I both thanked her. I pulled Ziggs by his paw when Gem guy came charging at us. I grabbed my boots after we left the sand and got back into the pool area. The large alligator that was the lifeguard blew his whistle at us and told us to stop running. Ziggs and I hid behind the rows of lounge chairs, trying to hold in our giggles as the Gem guy and the gross kids searched for us.

"That was really fun, Ziggs!" I whispered, "But, I don't think that was enough for me." Ziggs scratched his chin as he thought. We were startled by a blow horn going off.

"Attention champions—this is lifeguard Renekton!" roared the alligator guy, "the annual diving contest is soon to begin! Participants take place in line behind the low dive! Fizz, Irelia, and Katarina: please take places at the judging table; you are this year's judges. We have ten minutes before we begin!" Renekton shut off the megaphone and waited for everyone to start lining up. I turned to Ziggs with a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ziggs asked slyly. I nodded and we bounded from the back of the lounge chairs and got behind some of the few champions that had already gotten in line. _Now is starting to become a party I was hoping to be!_

* * *

**Bonus:** Riven vs Yasuo! Part 2!

Riven was out of breath as she checked everywhere in the pool area, and tired of hearing Renekton blowing his whistle at her, she decided to check the shore. She held her boogie board under her arm when she was sure that her bikini top was dry. The sand was hot, even though her sandals.

The Exile searched high and low for that samurai, but he was nowhere to be seen. All she saw was Leona tanning, the ninja trio hanging around with a bunch of drinks, Nami basking in the sea waves and Graves using a metal detector on the sands. It didn't look like Yasuo was out here. _Gha… I can't believe I lost that bastard samurai… he isn't even good at hiding. I mean he hid behind trees to throw a balloon at me for goodness' sakes. I'm really off my game today. _Riven was going to turn around and give up, but then she heard a scream coming from the water.

Nami jumped out from the water to grab her staff that was a few feet away from her on the shore. Riven and the ninja trio ran to her aid, but what she was screaming at caught the Exile and ninjas off guard. Nami swung her staff, calling the tides to push in the large gathering of seaweed to wash on shore. Riven and the ninjas jumped back from the waves as the came crashing in.

The seaweed laid there. Riven heard the ninjas mention something to each other but hushed when the pile of seaweed started to groan—_I know that voice.. What an idiot_. Infuriated, Riven smacked the seaweed numerous times with her boogie board, causing the weeds to call out in pain.

"Dammit stop!" It called out in pain.

"Get out of there Yasuo so I can kick your butt!" Riven growled. Nami crawled back into the ocean and the ninjas left the Exile and the Unforgiven to settle the differences in privacy. Yasuo crept out of the seaweed, grasping his shoulder. Riven readied her boogie board over her head, but as she was bringing it down she noticed that Yasuo wasn't trying to defend himself at all—he just stood there, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Are… are you okay?" she asked the samurai reluctantly.

"I think I got stung by a damn jellyfish when I was in the water. It really burns." Yasuo complained. Riven sighed, there was no way that she was going to be able to teach him a lesson and not feel guilty about it if he was injured.

"Here, let me see it." Riven said, she noticed that the samurai was reluctant to even come near her so she tossed her board to the side. Yasuo stepped towards Riven slowly. "If you keep touching it it's going to get worse," she growled as she swatted his hand away from his lesion, "Oh see it's not even that bad, it barely even nicked you. Don't be such a big baby Yasuo." The Exile looked up at him—that was the first time she even noticed how much taller he was compared to her. Not to mention his big brown eyes against his skin was defiantly… appealing. _Oh no, Riven stop staring! Stop staring!_

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt… Riven? What the hell are you staring at?" Yasuo asked. Riven snapped out of her trance—feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, then I'll take you to get this taken care of. I mean it was a bit of my fault since you were hiding from me in the ocean—good place I might add, I was going to give up looking for you." Riven snickered when she noticed Yasuo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She turned to walk towards the pool area, feeling somewhat proud to get that kind of reaction from him.

"I wasn't hiding; I just decided to go for a swim at the exact same time you were looking for me." He growled as he caught up to Riven. Riven remembered that she had tossed her boogie board off and jogged back to go get it. Yasuo watched with his face turning red as her long lean body had bent down to retrieve her board and how she jogged back to him—_Oh shit, Yasuo stop staring! Stop staring!_ "I… err… let me h-hold that for y-you…" Yasuo stammered as he took the board from Riven and hurried on to the emergency tent by the pool.

* * *

_Headcannons: Yasuo swears like a sailor, while Riven tries to refrain from cursing—even words like bastard and are pushing it. Renekton is big on pool safety. Jinx will apologize only if she likes you—which is almost always never. Lux and Ezreal are very secretive about their relationship, even when most people are aware of it._


End file.
